Akira Tonōchi
Akira Tonōchi (殿内 明良 Tonōchi Akira) is a high school student and the representative of the Special Ability class. Like Mikan, his Alice is also considered to be uncommon. He is a ladies' man and is currently a Triple Star student, like other Senior Division students. The model of Tono is the model of Tachibana Higuchi's favorite vocalist band. Personality Akira is commonly known as "Tono" by his peers. His good looks make him very popular and attractive to girls. He is shown to be quite lax and enjoys flirting with Mikan Sakura, which often makes Natsume Hyūga jealous. Tono and Tsubasa seem to have a close senior-junior relationship, although the latter sometimes displays distaste toward the senior. Mikan is quite fond of him and gets along with him well. Natsume, like Tsubasa Ando, does not get along with him that much, however. Tono has also grown attached to Mikan so much that he helps her whenever he can. He is actually a caring person, despite his playboy image. Tono is also known as a pervert, for he is well known for flirting with girls. When he was first introduced to Mikan, Tsubasa got her away from Tono, stating that she'd get pregnant. Story Past Tono came to the academy in second year of middle school. He found out about his Alice when his girlfriend made him go to a fortune-teller. Tono accidentally amplified the teller's Alice and was reported to the school. He told Mikan that he was very rebellious. Tsubasa and Megane were often bullied by Tono when he was angry. Z Arc The incident of the lost Alices caused him to have his missions canceled outside the school. He meets Mikan in the Special Ability classroom and lets her sit on his lap. Tsubasa, knowing his playboyness tells Mikan Sakura to stay away from Tono or she'll get pregnant. He and Nodacchi runs into Mikan and everyone at the hospital while they were visiting Hotaru. He holds Mikan and tells her about her recklessness for being outside when the Z members were. Natsume who is jealous of Tono for being too close to Mikan steps on his foot on his way out to a meeting. Tono knowing that the only way to cure Hotaru Imai is to get the antidote from Z. He then remembers a rumor about a warphole in the high school section. While everyone has doubts about the reliability of the rumor he lies to Mikan about the warphole for her protection, but takes it back when she starts crying because she really wanted to do something for Hotaru and Yū Tobita. Tono is the one to escort Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, (who are in the form of high schoolers) and Tsubasa to the high school division, so that they can use the warphole to get to Z's hideout. When he sees Mikan as a high school student, he tells her to "do it" with him, but is stopped by an angered Natsume. Tono uses his Amplification Alice on Tsubasa, so that Tsubasa could save Mikan and Ruka from the anti-gravity field. He then throws Mikan his Alice Stone while the group is being transported to the hideout through the warphole. This stone is used by Mikan to strengthen her Nullification when Ruka was almost turned to stone from a tree charmed by a Stone Conversion Alice. Tsubasa would then uses this stone to grab the trees' shadow. Christmas Ball Arc Tono was seen with Megane, Tsubasa and Misaki Harada going Christmas shopping at Central Town. He is said to be dating a nurse at the hospital. Alice Stones Tono teaches Mikan's class how to make Alice Stones. While there, a couple of the students refer to him as 'Baka Tono', 'Perverted Tono', and 'Idiot Tono' causing him to get very angry. He suggests to play the Alice Stone game and ends up switching Alice Stones with Hotaru. Time Travel Arc He sees Nobara Ibaragi with the Student Police and tries to save her. Later, Tsubasa rescues them and takes them to the place where Mikan, Noda, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka are watching the past. He is confused about what going on and questions if Tsubasa is dead and that the figures, Mikan and everyone else, are ghosts, which is not true. Tono, Nobara, and Tsubasa then join in and watching the past. When Mikan chooses to leave with her mother, he hugs her and gives her his Amplification Alice Stone, which the others follow in his example. Tono puts his alice stone in Mikan's mouth, which she swallows to awaken her Insertion Alice, to others dismay. It happened to work and another of his alice stones is absorbed by Mikan when Hotaru asked for it. High School Division Arc He and the rest of the group return to the present to find everyone missing. He and the group agree to cause trouble, so Mikan can escape with her mother. Hayami asks Tono to speak with him, because he heard from Hī-sama that there is a traitor among them. Hayami asks him what he is going to do now after hearing this information. Noda notices that Tono looks pale when suddenly the pursuers arrive. He orders Tsubasa to gather the pursuers and Noda to take the pursuers with his time travel alice, which Noda does. Tsubasa is upset at his act and yells at Tono. It turns out that he was told that the traitor is from the Special Ability Class and suspected Noda. Tono later tells the group to split up, and it is revealed he has Jinno's Electricity Alice stone within him. After being left behind with Natsume and Tsubasa to fend off the Fuukitai Tono realizes that Noda wasn't the traitor. The traitor is in fact Goshima and he urges Natsume to find Mikan to tell her of this discovery, while he and Tsubasa look for Goshima to get the key to the Keyhole that Goshima possesses. He is later seen witnessing Yuka's death. Later he powers Jinno's Electricity Alice with his Amplification Alice to defeat all the intruders, while the others are protected by Shiki's Barrier Alice. Final Arc Tono is seen along with Tsubasa at the end of Chapter 148 and asks Natsume and Ruka if they would like help. Tono and Tsubasa with much confindence tell Natsume and Ruka that they have a better plan then them. The plan is to let Z kill the ESP. Tono also scolds at Natsume for planning on risking his future with Mikan. He reveals that Tsubasa confessed to Misaki sometime during the High School Division arc, which was accepted. Tono teases that Tsubasa did not act cool enough in his confession. He participates in the battle against the ESP, which ends with Luna taking the ESP"s soul. Natsume also dies in the battle's climax, and despite the aid of Tono and Subaru's alice, Natsume is confirmed dead. After Natsume is taken away by Hotaru, Subaru, and Nodacchi to be saved, Tono takes part in the "Memory Lesson" of Mikan with all their friends. He comforts Tsubasa, who berates himself for being unable to help Mikan and Natsume, and tells Tsubasa he did his best. He is then seen watching her leave the academy and have her memories erased. Four years later, Tono returns with Natsume, Ruka, Narumi, and Tsubasa to find Mikan and bring her back to the academy because they missed her. After she regains her memories and Alice, she shares a happy reunion with them. Alice Tono's Alice is the Amplification Alice. It is a type of Alice Manipulation where the user can increase the power of another person's Alice. It is more of a defensive-type Alice. Tono's Alice may affect any Alices that are in close proximity to him. He appears to have full control over his Alice. Later on in chapter 133, when Mikan and Ruka was escaping from the Fuukitai, it was revealed that the Alice stone he received from Mikan is the Lightning Alice that belongs to Jinno. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Amplification Alice Category:Senior High Category:OB Category:Student Category:Specialist Training